


Relatos varíos

by Mao_Maos



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mao_Maos/pseuds/Mao_Maos
Summary: Una colección de Drabbles basadas en prompts sacadas de Tumblr o que simplemente se me ocurrieron. No todos los personajes son míos, muchos les pertenecen a amigos míos.





	Relatos varíos

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la prompt ; "Me siento sol@ sin tí" sacada de una lista de Tumblr. La protagonista de este relato; Lupe, es de mi propiedad, el otro personaje mencionado le pertenece a un buen amigo.

La tristeza tomaba una forma extraña cuando Lupe la sentía, el sentimiento le era tan ajeno y contrario que cada fibra de su ser parecía rechazarlo, el cuerpo y la mente, todo en ella se negaba a sentir melancolía. Tal y como los anticuerpos rechazan la infección en una herida, antes de que el daño cure habrá pus, habrá costra, y al final siempre quedará una cicatriz como recuerdo. Una vez algo sea dañado jamás volverá a ser lo mismo. 

El proceso de cicatrización es grotesco, desagradable y también lo único que traerá sanación, pero ella no quería pasar por eso. En vez de curar, prefería ignorar la herida, dejó que la infección siguiera su curso y esto se distorsionó hasta otro sentimiento; furia.  
Una furia terrible, como un incendio impío que consume todo y todos a su paso, incluida ella misma. Durante un tiempo fue así, gritó, culpó y alejó a cualquiera que intentara ayudarla, al pobre imbécil que osara mirarla con lástima.

Pero ahora el fuego se está apagando, ya casi no resta nada más que cenizas calientes, restos de lo que alguna vez fue. La furia apaciguaba poco a poco, y en la oscuridad de su cuarto, en soledad, era difícil sentir algo, sin embargo de alguna extraña forma estar a oscuras le otorgaba cierto alivio, antes había evitado la penumbra porque inevitablemente le recordaba a él, pero ahora estar así se sentía correcto.

No comprendía porqué la oscuridad le reconfortaba ¿Quizás era la tenue esperanza de que su amigo utilizará las sombras para regresar? Eso sería ridículo, él estaba muerto, nada se podía hacer al respecto, se había ido, no valía la pena pensar en ello ¿Entonces por qué? Se encontraba sola, en completa oscuridad y silencio. Rechinó los dientes y apretó las sábanas, la furia aún estaba presente pero débil, tan débil que comenzó a ser vencida por el otro sentimiento, el que no quería dejar entrar. Podía sentir cómo una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla, estaba demasiado cansada para luchar, a la anterior le siguió otra, sólo quería volver a verlos ¿Era eso tanto pedir? Más lágrimas se unieron hasta convertirse en un sollozo incontenible, no tenía más fuerza ya para luchar contra la tristeza así que se abrazó a sí misma y le permitió entrar.

Lupe no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahogándose en su propio llanto, pero al acabar, sintió una paz que no había sentido desde que la hirieron. El dolor aún estaba allí pero por fin se permitió empezar a curar.


End file.
